The invention relates to the field of microphotonics, and in particular to tuning a photonic bandgap in a microcavity waveguide structure via mechanical deformation.
The vast majority of microphotonic devices possess a wide spectrum of applications. Most of these devices are static devices, where reconfiguration is not possible after device fabrication. To achieve tuning of microphotonic devices, the electro-optic effect, the charge-carrier effect (via temperature and/or doping), and the liquid crystal tuning methods have been used. There is a need in the art for a method of tuning on the order of 13 nm for resonant frequency centered at 1.552 μm for the 40 nm wide C-band in optical telecommunications. Moreover, there is a need also to allow tunability and control in silicon microphotonic devices.